Time is Running Out For Me, for You
by Bakura-Kitten09
Summary: Four new wolves are in our wolfs rain world, each have different pasts which have led then to their lives now and how they act. Finally being able to leave that behind will they find love on their new adventure or will their past catch up with them?
1. Chapter 1

Tears

Authors Note: This is probably the fourth time I've rewrote this, I couldn't decide how I wanted it to go. Anyway I don't own Wolfs Rain.

Chapter 1- This is why Pups annoy me

**Yuzu's Pov**

"So... pup where is this '_Courtney_' character, who's supposed to be meeting you?" Beth stated, clearly not wanting to be here.

"I don't know" I really didn't know she was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, "she should be here soon, just wait a little longer _please_!" I looked up pleadingly at Beth who was sitting on a stack on crates above my head, which really wasn't that high. She sighed but didn't move she was staying. I smiled, Beth was really quite mean at times but she was all right. Sometimes.

"AHHH!" I heard someone scream, followed by the tumbling of the crates above, a cloud of dust and Beth jumping down next to me, unfortunately I wasn't very prepared for the jumped and land ungracefully on my bum with a thud. When the dust cleared, I saw Courtney hanging upside down from one on the higher platforms, being held by her foot, by someone I didn't know.

Courtney was bright red, desperately holding her _very _short skirt.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She groaned.

"Maybe if you listened to me, you might not have slipped" The brunette growled at Courtney. She ignored her. When the brunette had pulled Courtney up and Courtney had dusted her self off, she looked down at me before saying,

"Sorry it took me so long Hun," and jumped down patting my shoulder. The brunette followed behind and looked directly at me with blank blue eyes. They were emotionless, just like the rest of her. There was one word that screamed in my head that represented her- Emo.

**Amanes Pov**

Courtney had said we were meeting someone. Although I said it was she who was meeting this person and not me she insisted on me coming and dragged me along. I wasn't really bothered about where we were going I just wanted to get to the next city - Freeze City. There have been recent reports on wolf sightings, not us, but males; I wasn't hanging around to long. Not that I was scared but the fact is when you have a lone she-wolf without a mate, there's a pretty big chance of being taken and probably raped, but that's the reason why. I'm not a very positive person/wolf as you can guess.

I followed Courtney up a pile of crates and through a broken window which lead into what I assumed was a warehouse. Inside there were two wolves below us of which the younger one seemed to be begging the older one to stay. I attention went back to Courtney who was balancing on a pile of crates getting ready to jump down.

"Your going to slip and fall you know," I called over to her, she looked at me and shrugged,

"I'm not gonna f-" she didn't finish her sentence as the crates toppled over bringing Courtney with them.

"AHHH!" she let out a scream as she started to fall, deciding to be nice i ran over and snatched her foot suspending her in mid air. The two wolves below had jumped out the way over the crates one more accurate than the other when landing as the younger one landed on her rear.

I smirked at the now hanging Courtney who was holding her skirt while glaring at me I found it all just plain amusing to watch.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she complained still glaring at me.

"Maybe if you listened to me, you might not have slipped" I growled at her while starting to pull her up. She just ignored my comment and prepared to jumped down again.

"Sorry it took me so long Hun," and she jumped down patting the youngest girls shoulder. I did a quick survey of the three wolves standing below me before jumping down after my blond comrade.

"And who the bloody hell are you two?" the ginger grumbled, she was slightly taller than me and 2-3 years older than me maybe...

"Well _**ginger snap **_I'm Courtney and the emo behind me is Channon or Amane as she prefers her middle name" she retorted smirking at the new nickname she had given the ginger, "and you are?"

"Beth, not Ginger Snap" ginger growled, "And I'm Yuzu, nice to meet you all" the small blond cut in she grinned, she was like a ball of energy and annoyingly very happy.

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting but I have to be going, I have business in the next town and need to be there in the next four days so I'll be taking my leave..." I muttered and started to leave,

"Hey, Amane" Courtney tugged on my leather jackets sleeve, "Were you heading?"

I sighed, "Freeze City, about a 2-3 days walk from here for a wolf," I pulled my jacket from her grasp, "So I would like to get going now thank you," I started to leave yet again before the youngest chipped in,

"Hey, we could all head there, well I-I'm mean I was heading that direction any way," she looked down sheepishly, suddenly finding her shoes interesting.

I sighed yet again travelling company was not what I needed at the moment, not with that noble still after me, come to think of it that ginger is surprisingly familiar, like the one I used to work with but that was years ago and different name - Could she be her? I shook my head I didn't care we never got on any way.

"Look if you come with me you have to keep up, out of my way and I have a lot of dangerous people looking for my fur coat, some of them being nobles" I growled hoping for them to back off, but the glint in Courtney's eye told me other wise,

"Hey there's nothing us girls can't handle, "She grinned throwing her arm round my shoulders, "Right, Yuzu?"

The young wolf piped up, "Yeah sure, let's go" she skipped off and I pulled Courtney's arm from around my shoulder while following after Yuzu,

"I have to pick a few things up first," I muttered bitterly,

"Sure we'll meet you on the out skirts of the town," and the two blonds skipped off. I looked at Beth, who was glaring at me,

"Are you going with them?" I pointed at the two who were disappearing over a building, she sighed before slowly walking in there direction, hands tucked away in her leather trousers.

As the trio ran in the opposite direction I ran over the building to a falling down apartment that I had been staying in for the last couple of days. As I climbed the stairs I noticed the scent of humans and wolves growing stronger, males as well, _great they'll get me into bloody trouble I guarantee it._

As my previous apartment came closer, the wolves scent became stronger and it made me more alert. I could hear the low murmur of several voices, I slowed my pace and stopped. Stared. And mentally cursed, knowing they would probably hear me otherwise. To get to my stuff, I had to pass the room with the wolves in and the door was wide open.

Sighing I ran straight past the door and dove into my room grabbing my stuff, then bolted down the corridor. A young copper hair wolf stepped out of the small room as I ran past him and I knocked him over by accident. I heard him yelp but I wasn't staying. I could hear the wolves running behind me as I jumped over the banisters on the stairs, skipping the long flights in twos. I stepped outside only to hear the sound of bullets flying through the air and have one whizz past me, barely missing my left ear. A rain of bullets followed that one and I could see their targets running along the pipe works in the city, though most of the bullets were hitting the pipes, it looked very precarious. Not forgetting my stalkers I head for the next building finding the way to the roofs, following the them along the pipe work. I had to get on the actual pipes meaning jumping into a sea of bullets. Not a good idea. Judging the distance while running along the side, I saw an opening, the buildings on the other side got shorter so they would have trouble reaching me (that's were the majority of the soldiers are shooting from.) Picking up the pace, bag slung over my shoulder I jumped the rain of bullets seemed to go in slow motion as I landed on the metal pipe.

The others were waiting on at the building on the other side, Yuzu waving franticly at me. I slowed as I came in front of the three other wolves.

"I got my stuff, but there are some male wolves following me... I think," I said panting

"So lets get going," Beth replied jumping down into the snow blizzard on the other side of the building. Courtney followed and I came after landing squarely on the balls of my feet in a crouch. Straightening up I watched as Yuzu land ungracefully next to Courtney on her bottom with and 'Owf' kind of sound.

We all look up to the shouting of men or wolves from behind. I nodded,

"Lets move out before we get into any more trouble," I called and ran off my three, new, temporally pack mates.

_**Unfortunately I did not know that we had been seen not only by the males wolves but someone from my dreaded past.**_

**Kiba's POV**

"Whoa four unclaimed female wolves travelling around together, not a sight you see everyday," Hige laughed.

We had just seen four female wolves disappeared off into the blizzard, in the same direction as us, _maybe we'll meet up. _And Kiba and his pack ran off into the snow storm after the four females, in search of paradise.

Authors Note: Sorry I know it's not the best ending but I had trouble on ideas on how to finish so, review please, plus Kiba is mine *Hugs Kiba* Well I wish he was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Time is Running out for Me, for You**

Authors Note: Jeez when was the last time I updated, anyway sorry it has taken me so long to update, especially my good friend Beth (who is persistently annoying when I don't update.) Plus I don't own Wolf's Rain (unfortunately).

Chapter 2 – Bloody Snow

Amane's POV (Channon)

We had been travelling for a couple of days now, we had dropped our human illusions feeling we would be safe to travel in our true forms and Yuzu was starting to fall behind, tripping over her feet constantly. Even Courtney and Beth were occasionally stumbling behind me now, although I was used to the harsh blizzard like conditions. I used to live somewhere out in the snow, but with a bit more cover. I stopped and sat patiently waiting for the other three wolves to catch up. I lifted my nose, calmly trying to pinpoint the males behind us, locking on to the scent, I noticed that they where worrying closer than I had thought.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, "You guys better hurry up I'm already behind schedule and those wolves will be nipping at our tails soon," I shouted over the howling wind. Yuzu sneezed and landed face first in the snow, I growled this was getting me nowhere. I stalked over to Yuzu who was shaking the snow from the ground off her fur only it was annoyingly replaced by the falling snow from the sky. I roughly grabbed the scruff of fur around her neck in my jaw lifting her from the ground and broke out into a full sprint, the other two soon followed. I was glad Yuzu was so light, for it was getting tiring carrying her around.

Yuzu yawned, "Hey Amane when can we sleep?" I stopped momentarily and dropped Yuzu to her feet, nightfall was approaching, we had two choices:

find somewhere to sleep and risk the wolves catching up with us

Or

Travel through the night and risk Yuzu, Courtney or Beth getting lost or left behind.

Beth and Courtney had caught up,

"Look we can either find some shelter and rest now but then we will run the rest if the way no stopping, because I'm already behind or we can run through the night and rest when we get to freeze city" I told them, I think I was a little harsh but I needed to get to freeze city soon.

"We've already ran for 2 days with only a few hours of rest, Yuzu's exhausted and I'm almost at the stage of passing out we need to stop for a bit," Courtney glanced at Yuzu who was trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

I sighed,

"Fine we'll rest, I'll try locating somewhere to stay just wait here and Beth look after them please," I sprinted off onto the raging snow storm, not giving Beth a chance to argue or for Courtney to complain. As I did I could feel the others watchful eyes.

* * *

Kiba's POV

We had been travelling for a least a couple of days now slowly gaining on the females that Hige was so eager to catch up with. It seemed that they were also heading for the next city. I wondered why, had they smelt the Luna flower too? I stopped, there were voices. I could hear the females talking. Hige slammed right into me and Toboe skidded before toppling over landing face first in the snow. Tsume glared at me. They had stopped and I could just make out an orange and two other yellow blobs in the distance. We slowly edged forward, but as we did lots of snow was kicked up momentarily blinding us. Tsume was swearing under his breath in-between spitting out snow. Higes face lit up when he realised why we had stopped and before any of us could think to stop him he was gone, sprinting towards the girls.

"Hige wait for me," Toboe whined before standing up and running off after Hige.

"Moron," Tsume growled, "he's only going to scare them off"

I shuck my head, "he can't help himself, he doesn't think,"

Tsume and I followed after at a more casual pace after the perverted wolf and Toboe.

* * *

Yuzu's POV

I collapsed on the floor as Amane sped off to go find some shelter and maybe some food. As if on cue Courtney's stomach rumbled, all three of us looked at it at the same time. I laughed under my breath and rolled over. Although I momentarily had forgot about the layer of freezing cold snow underneath me and jumped up with a yelp as the white substance touched my back. Sitting up I noticed Courtney was rolling around laughing at me. I stuck my chest out and 'hmphed' at her, but it just made her laugh harder.

"Hey stop laughing!" I shouted sticking out my tail and flicking it backwards and forwards unconsciously.

Suddenly snow flew up around me coating me in another layer of snow and I fell over under a pile of snow. I sighed and went to stand up only to be kicked in the side and have a weight fall on me, I rolled only to see a copper coloured wolf about the same age of me staring at me. I felt my face immediately heat up. He had really pretty amber coloured eyes. I was grateful for the layer of fur covering my face.

"Um... I-," he was cut off as the other group of wolves around us started growling.

"Toboe get over here now," a large grey wolf with an 'X' shaped scar on his chest.

"Yuzu," Beth growled out and I jumped up on my feet as did the copper coloured wolf who's name I assume is Toboe, did the same. I ran up to Beth and obediently sat next to her before examining the other wolves in front of me.

There were four of them in total. There was the small coppered coloured wolf, named Toboe and as I was looking at him I caught his eye immediately my face burnt up. I quickly moved on to the next wolf that was a chubby golden wolf who now didn't look too hostile. Alongside them were two other wolves the grey wolf who was glaring at Beth, who was matching his intense stare and a white wolf with golden yellow eyes. He had a sense of leadership and a big ego radiate off of him. He was most likely in charge of the pack. I noticed Beth and the grey wolf heatedly staring at each other daring the other to make a threat towards their friends/pack. I gulped this was not going to end well.

* * *

Amanes POV

I hadn't got far when I found a cave with a small entrance, it would be easy to miss in the shower of thick snow and it wasn't clear if it was inhabited. I cautiously stepped towards the cave sniffing, looking for a scent that might tell me if somebody used it. I reached the back of the cave, it had opened out into a large space there was some water dripping in the corner and it had created a small puddle that had surprisingly not frozen. I went to lap some of the water and take one last look around when there was a loud howl. I instantly recognised Yuzu's call and sprinted towards the tight entrance, scraping my shoulder on the way out. I charged towards the sound of her frantic howl. My shoulder was really hurting so I gritted my teeth. The sound of scuffling and rolling around could be heard, I ran straight into a wolf fight.

I tried to figure out who was fighting and it seemed to be Beth and a large grey male wolf. Yuzu was standing there whimpering and Courtney was tense looking for an opening to stop the fight but she looked unsure of whether she should get involved.

"TSUME!" a commanding male voice called out and that's when I noticed the other three males standing on the other side of the two fighting wolves.

The grey wolf, who I assume is Tsume, didn't stop. I growled and launched myself at Beth's back. Grabbing onto the scruff of her neck I yanked back pulling her from the grey wolves bite towards her neck. She fell from my pull and landed on me, which caused us both to roll across the snow and in the process I wrenched my shoulder. I picked myself meeting the defiant glare from Beth with my own intense stare.

"How dare you, I could handle him perfectly fine on my own," She spat at me, we had started circling each other. Matching the others movements perfectly.

"You may have been fine but what about Yuzu and Courtney, what if the others had decided to attack and you had your head stuck in his jaw," I flicked my head in the direction of the panting gray wolf.

Now Beth was pissed off and she lunged at my neck, I stepped back and went behind her trying to grab her neck when I noticed something on her back. A scar. A familiar one at that. I looked at her face and realisation hit me. It was her, the wolf I had worked with all those years ago. In the past I have tried so desperately to forget but know I can't escape. I looked into her eyes and she knew too. I got off her.

"A-Amane your shoulders b-bleeding," Yuzu whimpered hesitantly walking towards me and taking a sniff at my shoulder. I looked down and not surprisingly blood was pouring freely from a gash on my should,

"Shit," I growled carefully moving my shoulder hissing as pain shot all the way down my leg (she's still in wolf form).

"That really needs cleaning and dressing or it will get infected," somebody piped up I looked up a young copper coloured wolf had spoke he had been hiding behind a larger golden wolf the entire time I hadn't noticed him.

"Yes I know but I don't have many clean thing to do that with," I muttered back, "come on I found some where we can rest, there were some hare droppings outside and they're fresh so we might get lucky," I got up and walked towards where I had found the small cave. The others followed.

"Kiba," The young pup inquired if they were following and he shuck he head for no, he nodded towards me as a thanks, I nodded back and we walked our separate ways.

**OH MY FLIPPING GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!**

**ME:*Hugs Kiba* Hope you like it. *Points randomly* Imma talking to you Beth! XD**

**Kiba: Rate and Review Please**

**Me: LUV U! 333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time is Running Out For Me, for You**

Authors Note: Hey I decided to try and update a bit quicker so I started this a little earlier, I don't own wolfs rain still *hugs Kiba* enjoy! :3

Chapter 3 – Troublesome Liars and Thieves

We had eventually settled down in the cave that I found earlier before our little encounter of trouble. I walked over to the puddle of fresh water in the corner and ripped the hem of my shirt, then I ripped the material in two. I dropped one of the pieces of the material into the water then, dragged it back backwards and forewords, soaking up plenty of water. Ringing out the wet cloth, I dabbed it gingerly on my arm cleaning away the dry blood and any dirt that had entered the wound. I wrapped up the blood stained cloth and grabbed the other piece, before wrapping it around my wound as a temporary bandage. I turned around and my gaze landed on the quiet sleeping form of Yuzu, she was shivering slightly. I walked over slipping my leather jacket off and pulling off my hoodie, which I placed on her cold body. I then pulled the leather jacket back on and settled on the ground near the entrance. I brought my knees to my chest and tipped my head back to lean against the stone wall.

My stomach growled with hunger, I had been right there were some hares around but there hadn't been enough for four of us so I said for the others to eat. I was now hungry, cold and tired and pissed off because I had things to deal with that could have been dealt with by now had it not been for the others. Although they did provide company and one needs that to stop themselves for going insane... well it helps anyway. I mentally smiled at my random thoughts, I was already close to going insane.

**Time Skip: Location: Freeze City**

We had woke up early and we had sprinted straight to Freeze City as soon as we could. I smiled as the city came into view and I knew I could soon deal with my little... problem. I sighed as the familiar smells came back, I had worked here not too long ago, so I knew my way round well. The others looked confused, but Yuzu was excited with all the new smells, we had already almost lost her once. I looked back at Beth,

"Yuzu get your ass back here now and stop walking off," Beth growled, twice I corrected myself, I smiled softly, she reminded me so much of my little sister, I shuck those memories away before bringing up my emotionless mask again.

I walked into an alley out of sight of pedestrian's eyes, not that there were many at this time, and leaped up onto the roof of the closest building. I scanned the area looking for familiar wolves. Ahh... there they were huddled around their little fire they had going. I noticed there were more in his pack than there was before. I shrugged and leapt across the buildings towards the little group. I looked back waiting for the others.

"Hey Amane what's with all the jumping we're we going?" Courtney asked, panting,

"I have some business that needs dealing with, that's all and I needed to find some people, well wolves," I answered. I said while crouching down watching what was going on down there.

"And those are the wolves you need to deal with there are loads of them," Courtney complained while pointing at them and her other hand on her hip.

"Yes, now come on," I said standing up and preparing to jump, "If you're coming that is," I smirked and jumped land on the balls of my feet. I stood up and dusted myself of before looking up at the smirking face of Zali.

"Ah, Amane so good to see you again, what brings you here," Zali smiled while crossing his arms across his chest. I looked up at his scared face.

"Well actually, not to sound rude but I'm looking for one of your pack members," I said while trying to spot my target. I caught him trying to sneak off into an alley. I growled,

"Moss come back here you snide bastard," at the sound of my voice he broke out into a sprint. I was pissed off now and he knew it. I ran after him dropping my human disguise and breaking out into full sprint the little bastard was fast... but I was faster. I was catching up and as I did I clamped my jaw around his back leg and squeezing hard. His blood flowed into my mouth filling it with a metallic taste as he howled out in pain. He tripped and I let got as he rolled and crashed into a nearby trash can. I brought up my illusion as Moss recover. The trash can spilled its contents out onto him, he picked himself up hissing as he tried to put his foot down and glared at me heatedly,

"Hmm always rolling around with the trash aren't we Moss," I taunted, while crossing my arms over my chest and shifting my weight onto one side. I smirked as I looked at the blood flowing freely from his fresh wound.

"Now Moss where is my money?" I glared at him all seriousness taking over my face.

Moss started to laugh, so hard in fact his body was shaking. I was really pissed off now.

"What's so fucking funny Moss, please feel free to enlighten me," I said while tapping my foot.

"You actually think I still have that money, I spent it long ago," he said before breaking out into laughter again. I felt my eye twitch **HE SPENT IT! **I'm going to fucking kill him. A snarl erupted from my throat and I lunged at his neck grabbing it in my hand and slamming him against the wall.

"Do you think it's funny now Moss?" I snarled, venom dripping from my voice. He whimpered. Pathetic. I squeezed tighter around his neck slowly cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Amane don't stop it please," Yuzu whimpered I looked back, Beth and Courtney were staring at me wide eyed, Zali looked confused and the other four guys we had met before were there staring, looking confused and shocked.

I growled before looking at Moss' slowly purpling face. I dropped him to the ground; he immediately started rubbing his neck and was once again smirking,

"Ha... I knew you never had it in you kill," he was still smirking.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face Moss if it wasn't for Yuzu you would be dying now," I looked at Moss who was now standing up.

"And if I don't have my money by tomorrow morning I'll hunt you down like the pathetic dog you are," I hissed at him and towards Yuzu.

"What makes you think I'll do what you say," he laughed and I knew he was smirking again.

I turned round and landed a punch square in the middle of his ugly face. I watched him go down holding his nose, which was bleeding profusely, I smirked I broke his nose.

"You broke my nose, YOU BITCH!" he roared leaping at me.

I stepped aside and stuck my foot out. He tripped and buried his face right into Beth's chest. I had to stop myself from laughing. Moss pulled back and he had a nose bleed.

"Get the fuck away you bloody pervert," Beth roared and land at kick in a certain area. I think Moss's eyeballs almost popped out of his head as he crumpled to the floor. I think the guy was crying. Oh well serves him right. I walked away.

"See you tomorrow with my money Moss," I shouted over my shoulder,

"if he can walk that is," Beth chuckled, I looked at her,

"Nice shot by the way," I commented, she smirked,

"I try my best,"

With that done we jumped up onto the rooves and settled down on a roof that had the moonlight shining down on brightly.

I sat down on the edge and tilted my head towards the moon. Smiling as I felt my shoulder and arm start to slowly heal themselves in the light. I closed my eyes and felt calm over take my tired body. I felt a hand carefully touch my arm were the wound had previously been.

"Wow, how'd you do that," Yuzu sat next to me wide eyed, I softly smiled,

"Um all wolves can do it just most wolves have lost the ability, I don't know how they just have," I shrugged my shoulders, looking at her calculating face.

"Can you show me how?" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Um I don't know," I answered unsure,

"PLEASEEEE AMANE!" she pleaded, she had huge puppy dog eyes and truth is I'm a sucker for cute kids.

I sighed, "Okay, sit here," I pointed next to me on the edge and she did as she was told.

"now tilt you head back slightly in the direction of the moon, relax, close your eyes and concentrate on the areas that need healing," I said as I watched her do as she was instructed. After a couple of minutes she shot up with a beaming smile on her face,

"IT WORKS, THANK SO MUCH AMANE!," she hugged me, leaving me slightly shocked before jumping around and running towards the edge and over to the next building.

I shuck my head and laughed under my breath I forgot how easily pups were excited. All of a sudden a scream rang through the air, more specifically Yuzu's scream.

"Yuzu!" Courtney yelled jumping to her feet.

"Don't get your tail in a twist pup," four male wolves jumped over from the roof Yuzu had just disappeared off. One of them was carrying Yuzu.

"Be more careful pup," the chubby guy with blonde-ish gold hair said patting her head before placing her on the floor. Yuzu walked over to Courtney and settled down on the floor. I looked at the other guys who followed the chubby guy.

"Hi, I'm Hige," Spoke the chubby guy,

"And I'm Toboe," called a pup who I just noticed, "and that's Tsume," he pointed to the guy with a cross on his chest, "And that's Kiba," he pointed to a guy with shaggy brown bed head hair and blue eyes. I nodded.

"Hi I'm Yuzu," she laughed while pointing at herself, she pointed at Courtney, "that's Courtney"

"Hi there," Courtney winked at Hige and I rolled my eyes.

"That's Beth," she pointed at her, she moved her finger to me "and that's Amane," I nodded again. I looked at the guys and locked gazes with Kiba, turned my head to break the stare,

"Nice to meet you guys I take it your will be sleeping here tonight," I spoke looking at them,

"Yeah if ya don't mind," Hige spoke while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

I sighed and settled down in a corner.

"Night see you guys in the morning," I shut my eyes hoping to sleep but I couldn't I felt as if I was being watched.

Thank for reading please review, it makes me so happy! *hugs Kiba* and Kiba too! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Time is Running out for Me, for You**

Authors Note: Hello I tried to update earlier but my laptop broke and it took two weeks before I got it back. Anyway here's the next chapter, plus I don't own Wolf's Rain (unfortunately).

* * *

Chapter 4 – Old Friends

**Amane's POV**

The moon and stars were high in the sky; they had replaced the suns warm rays long ago. To just prove my point a cold breeze ruffled my auburn hair. Deciding I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep I looked over the steady breathing bodies of my sleeping companions. I then proceeded to look at our new male friends on the other side of the roof. Hige was snoring slightly and Toboe had his mouth open drooling, something to tease them about tomorrow, I smirked and shook my head. I briefly glanced at Tsume noticing he no longer had a glare or scowl on his face. I looked to were the white wolf was supposed to be lying but noted Kiba had vanished, well all but his scent. It was weak but still there, he had been gone for a couple of hours at least. I sighed telling myself he would be fine, he had just on a walk and would be back soon.

The minutes passed, I opened one eye looking at the moon as a cloud passed in front of it blocking its soft light replacing it with an eerie glow. I rolled over and as I did a loud howl rang through the air. I sat up in shock spooked by how quickly it stopped. The moon was now completely covered and a sense of dread washed over me as a light breeze blew through my hair. I looked at were Kiba had been sleeping. I calmly stood up, dusting off my black ripped jeans and pulled my hoodie and leather jacket closer to me, before I went in pursuit of the white wolf.

I had argued with myself that Kiba was fine as I followed his scent along the roof tops. I kicked a pebble as I walked along looking at the ground. A bird scooped down and just missed my head.

"Stupid bird!" I yelled at the retreating figure, although I should have stopped walking as I tripped over a crack in the roof. Pushing my hands out in front of me to break my fall, I landed and rolled over onto my back.

"Shit" I looked down at my hands which were grazed and bleeding. I sighed today hadn't gone too well for me. I got up and kicked a slightly larger pebble and I went to walk away but stopped when someone shouted out in pain.

I peered over the edge cautious of who it might be and let out a laugh at the sight of Moss rubbing his head. He looked up at me and growled out,

"Amane, you little bitch, what are you doing here?"

I scowled at him setting a hard glare on his face. I jumped down next to him, almost on top of one of his pack members, causing him to scramble out of the way.

"You know what I'm going to ignore the fact you called me a bitch 'cuz you need to get me my money," I growled at him, noting my voice got lower as I spoke. Some of his friends back away slightly. I laughed slightly.

"Anyway, have you seen Kiba?" my voice returning to its lighter tone.

Moss and the others started laughing,

"What's so funny?" I asked getting annoyed, but they only laughed harder. I kicked one of the trash cans that one of the wolves were sitting on, it toppled over and the guy quickly stood up cleaning of the rubbish.

"I said, what's so funny?" I growled out narrowing my eyes, hands on hips.

"That kid got what he deserved," Moss laughed out wiping the tears from his eyes,

"Yeah, we sure put him in his place," one of the idiots laughed slapping his hand on Moss's shoulder.

I growled and walked up to him grabbing the collar of his dirty shirt,

"If you don't watch it, I'll put you in your place," I retorted. I dropped his shirt and he scrambled away.

"Well you lot were extremely helpful as usual," I walked away following Kiba's scent down a bunch of alleys.

I followed his scent and the occasional drops of blood on the floor down the, well I'd lost count how many alleys. I sighed I wasn't going to find him was I. I shook my head, why'd I have to follow him anyway. The next alley I'll stay in I thought. I yawned and a blackbird flew in front of my face.

"What's with you stupid fucking birds flying in my face," I yelled at the bird as I watched it fly down a dark alley way. As I did I heard something moan and I looked down. I gasped. There in the alley was Kiba unconscious curled up on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises were forming. I sat next him, taking off my jacket and moving it underneath his head. I glaring at him,

"Why'd you have to go do that?" I glared at his sleeping body, my gaze softened when he whimpered in his sleep. I brushed some of his unkempt brown hair out of his eyes, I pulled back my hand when he rolled over towards my, latching to my leg.

"Um..." I awkwardly shook my leg hopping to move him but him only to have him hold on tighter.

I sighed,

"Fine, have it your way," I looked down at him, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall, "big baby."

I yawned again and soon drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

I rolled over again, now aware of the pain in my leg and most spots on my body. I yawned, wondering where I was. That's when I noticed the heat radiating from something... or someone and their scent overwhelmed my senses. I shot up from my position and yelled out in pain. Some of the cut on my body were now bleeding again and I sighed. I went to stand up, when to hands pushed my back to the floor.

"Oh no you don't, I didn't get to look at your wounds and you lost quite a lot of blood, so don't move till I've checked you over," she growled and I looked up. It was Amane. Then I realised I spent the whole night sleeping on her lap. I felt the blush rise up my neck. I looked down hoping to hide the blush on my cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with me...? It's just Amane._ I watched her hands work their way across my chest, examining my cuts, they were small and kind of rough but still soft in a way. I didn't see what the worry was they were only small wounds, I had had worse before. I heard a sigh and looked up at Amanes tired face. She had her eyes closed and was rubbing her eyes.

"I'm so tired an-"just to prove her point she was cut off as she yawed, "-and hungry" she stood up and her stomach grumbled. She frowned while looking at her stomach. Then she looked to me,

"Well are you coming or not?" she asked,

"Um... yeah," I stood up ignoring the pain that shot up my leg as I did; I leant against the wall for support. I grabbed my side and tried to limp over to where Amane was pulling back on her leather jacket over the top of her red hoodie. I grunted as I walked or more like limped over to her and wobbled on my feet and started to fall, when someone ducked underneath my arm trying to support me. Amane was holding my arm around her shoulder the other wrapped itself around my waist.

"Come lets go find the others, and try not to lean on me too much I can only take so much of your weight," she said while almost pulling me along out into the maze of alleys.

* * *

**Amanes POV**

Kiba was leaning on me as we trudged to the train station, joined at the hip we got some strange looks from people who went outside and several aww's off the elderly. I glared at them as we went past, Kiba did the same. We eventually reached the station it wasn't too busy with people but there were plenty wolves pulling the cargo up the levels and platforms in the station. I couldn't believe Zali was still working his pack like this. I shook my head in pity and cringed as they whipped at the wolves. That's when I saw gramps shaking he was kind I had spoke to him a couple times, kind of crazy though, last time I saw him he was digging his own grave. His body fell to the ground and the humans only whipped his frail body. Kiba next to my started shaking and a growl erupted from his throat as he leapt from my side. Dropping his human illusion he ran up the ramp.

"Kiba don't you stupid idiot," I howled at him as I watched Zali run down to intercept the furious white wolf. I ran up after them opting to stay human as I watched Kiba be tackled by Zali. Zali had him in a headlock as other humans started running down,

"Stray dog," someone yelled out,

Men assisted Zali in keeping Kiba down but he just kept struggling,

"Kiba, for fuck sake just stop it, Zali let him go," I yelled. He looked up me in surprise as I appeared form behind them. Zali let him go but didn't stop glaring at him as Kiba stood up. I didn't say anything; I just walked past them up to where gramps dead body lay, still bound by the harness. I watched as the pulled it off and the carried his corpse out into the direction of the graveyard. I looked at Yuzu who was now standing next to me, her eyes glistening with tears, I pulled her in for a hug as we watched gramps body leave the building. It's hard to say goodbye to friends for Yuzu even if she only knew him for a small time.

* * *

**Sorry it was only really me and Kiba in that one but there will be more of the others next chappy. I couldn't think of what to write next so I ended this chapter here. *hugs Kiba* anyway thanks for reading and anybody who clicks the magic button below gets a free cookie!**


End file.
